ClansVSClans
by babybluestar
Summary: The first group was afraid when two groups join together to destroy the first group. What will the first group do in order to stop the two groups? I know the summary sucks. Rated T just to be safe. Yep, the title is also super lame.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm here with a new story. **

**Please fill in the form for those who wanted to put their OCs in. **

**More than one OC is fine :)**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Normal outfit:**

**2. Normal outfit (just in case I need it):**

**Attacks and Defensive Moves(minimum 3+ 1 healing move):**

**Clan:**

**Filomena Affection(females only):**

Crystal(mine)

Nadia(Swift)

Morgana(FlameSolaria99)

Frieda(CutieAngel999)

Stella(Ghostfairy)

Brandy(nellabean)

Ninel(Lavender Rose of Faith)

Gin(Tiger demon of light)

Mizuki(Tiger demon of light)

Elizabeth(Andromeda105)

Blaze(RedPhoenix)

**Annihilation Fatality(females only) still needed 3 more OCs:**

Valerie(mine)

Diamante(Andromeda105)

Kuri(oxCuteKatarox)

Suiseki (FunnyGhostXD)

Souseki(FunnyGhostXD)

Leanna(LunarStarEclipse)

Zakia(LunarStarEclipse)

Fei Li(Lavender Rose of Faith)

**Malignity Hostility(males only):**

Blake(FlameSolaria99)

**Bey(full description please):**

* * *

**I don't accept guests [sorry:( ]. **

**Please put in on review, thanks**

** I'll PM you guys if I need anything**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 is up!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

**And I do not own MFB**

* * *

It was a midnight, and a tall, lean girl was walking alone at the streets with a book. She has a long straight dark blue hair. Her eyes are dark blue that almost seems black sometimes. Her complexion is really pale which contrasts with her dark hair perfectly. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans that matches her hair perfectly with white jacket which has steel colored buttons, dark blue converses, dark blue fingerless gloves, dark blue dangling earrings and a platinum necklace with a sapphire pendant.

_"The end"_ she whispered and closed the book

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" a voice said

"I don't know, perhaps a girl" another voice said

The girl looked around and saw two girls. The first one has long brown hair and black eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with a blue ribbon keeping it in place. She was wearing a black and white stripes shirt with a black vest over it. She was wearing hot black pants with white converse. The second one has black eyes and long straight black hair that reaches to her shoulder blades. Her fringe covers her left eye slightly however she is still able to see clearly. She is about 5'3" in height. She has slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a red kimono-like top with her sleeves reaching to her wrists and the end of her top reaches her hips. The bottom left of her top has a 无效 (Void in Chinese) written on it. 无 will be written on top while the 效 is written on the bottom. The colour of the words are gold. She wears white skinny jeans, wearing a black chained belt that is worn outside of her top resting on her waist and just above the words so that it can still be seen. She also wears black martial shoes

"Who are you?" the confused girl asked

"My name is Valerie" the brown haired girl said

"And my name is Kuri" the black haired girl said

"What do you want?" the girl asked

"We want your powers**(it will be explained the next chapter)**, so be ready" the girl known as Valerie said

"Shadow Whips!" the girl known as Kuri yelled. The girl dodged the attack a few times.

"I think we should increase the attack" Valerie whispered and Kuri nodded

"Thunder and Light!" Valerie yelled

"Dark needle manipulation!" Kuri did the same

The girl tense. She covered herself and waited for the attack to hit her when a voice yelled, "Steam barrier!"

The girl looked up and saw 5 girls coming out of a portal. The first one has blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes. She was wearing a black and a very dark blue stripes shirt with long sleeves that reach her fingers. Over it was a grey hoodie. She wears a black jeans that reach her ankles and black boots that reach her knees. She also wears dark blue fingerless gloves.

The second one has ebony colored haired that is shoulder length. She has bright goldenrod colored eyes. As for her skin tone color, it's most a peach like skin tone color, which makes her have a lighter complexion. She also has a hourglass body shape type. She was wearing a light green off the shoulder sweater dress with a black waist belt with a silver floral buckle. She also wears a pair of cherry blossom pink leggings and she wears a pair of white knee length leather high heel boots on. Her main accessories are a pair of pink cherry blossom stud earrings and a pair of light green fingerless gloves on.

The third one has short flame red hair, ruby red eyes, rose soft lips and tan skin with a slim figure. She was wearing a black tank top with a red unbuttoned shirt over the top with rolled up sleeves, she wears black skinny jeans and grey boots that go up to her knees with two belts one brown and the other grey holding her bey equipment; red and black half finger glove (only on her left) with bandages above the glove a sliver bracelet on her right and a necklace with yin on it.

The fourth one has ocean-colored wavy hair that reaches her waist, icy blue eyes and pale skin. She was wears a midnight blue top with silver hearts and a off the shoulder right sleeve and a silver bow on the left making a corset strap with a pale blue vest over the top and a pale blue ruffle skirt. Her shoes are blue boots with blue bands down the leg with blue heels and bow on the top. She wears silver over-knee-socks. She also wears a silver necklace with beads and turquoise droplet shape, blue bracelets, and a teal diamond earring on her left ear.

The fifth one has shoulderlength black hair and dark brown eyes. she is nearly 6ft and she has tanned skin. She was wearing a blue bandeau shirt over it a black leather jacket, a blue and black checkered skirt under it black leggings, a blue beybelt and a blue fingerless glove on her left hand. She also has a charm sapphire bracelet on her right hand

"What are you doing here Ninel?" Kuri asked the ebony colored haired girl. Her eyes narrowing sharply in disgust

"Protecting her of course" the girl known as Ninel said

"Yeah, and your interrupting us" Kuri said

"I'm afraid, we're not" the red haired girl said stepping forward

"What?" Kuri said

"She's under our protection" the blonde haired girl said

"Yeah, and as long as she's under our protection, you can't hurt her" the black haired girl said

"We'll be back, come on Kuri" Valerie said and in a blink of an eye, they disappeared

The ocean colored haired girl rushed towards the dark blue haired girl, "Are you alright?" she asked

"I'm fine, thank you. But, who are you?" the girl asked

"My name is Nadia" the ocean colored haired girl said

"Hi, my name is Ninel" the ebony colored haired girl said

"and my name is Crystal" the blonde haired girl said

"I'm Morgana, and this is Blaze" the black haired girl said and pointed at the red haired girl known as Blaze

"And what is yours?" Nadia asked

"My name is Elizabeth" the dark blue haired girl said

* * *

**That's crappy chapter one. I'm sorry if I confuse you**

**There are some OC that I didn't mention here (sorry!) will come out the next chapter**


	3. Note

**I need Nadia, Morgana, Frieda, Stella, Brandy, Ninel, Gin, Mizuki, Elizabeth, Blaze's training outfit for the next chapter. Thanks! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2 is up, so please enjoy this chapter**

**And I do not own MFB**

* * *

"My name is Elizabeth" the dark blue haired girl, Elizabeth said

"Well then, let's go back" the black haired girl, Morgana said and opened up a portal

_**Later...**_

"What is this place?" Elizabeth asked

"The Filomena Affection club, the headquarters of our clan" Blaze said

"Guys, we're back!" Nadia said

"Can I ask something?" Elizabeth asked

"Sure" Crystal said

"Back there, when I was attacked, what did they meant by my powers?" Elizabeth asked

"Should we tell her?" Crystal asked

"I think we should" another voice said. A slender, yet slightly curvy girl appeared. Her height is around 5"6. She has cherry red hair with side bangs not covering her baby blue eyes. Her hair extends slightly below her shoulders. She wears a light touch of makeup which is: light pink lip gloss, lavender eye shadow, and some rosy blush. Her skin is in a peachy colored complexion. Her finger and toenails are generally painted pink. She wears a purple headband for her hair. She also wears golden hoop-earrings and a heart-shaped necklace that says "love". She wears a pink midriff top and a sleeveless red mini-jacket with white hearts for the design. She also wears ripped-short denim shorts and purple heels.

"Okay, but remember that this is your idea Frieda, you have hidden powers inside of you. Just like us, we trained the people who had hidden powers inside of them to defeat the Annihilation Fatality clan and the Malignity Hostility clan." Crystal explained

"You better keep it a secret" the girl, Frieda said

"Who-" Elizabeth was cut off by another voice

"The Annihilation Fatality clan and the Malignity Hostility clan are those who killed a person, so they could take their hidden powers. And only those who had hidden powers, were attacked" the voice said. The voice belongs to a nearly 6ft girl with a natural dark skin tone that she was born with. She has somewhat of an hourglass figure and long legs. She also has dark navy blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes that match her hair color in a way that crackle when she's angry, or sparkle when she's happy or exited. She has a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist due to a fight when someone took out a knife and aimed straight at her but she almost dodged it so the attack was aimed at her arm and it left a Permanent scar. She also has a fake tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable" she claimed that it's real but she eventually admits that she puts a new one on in the same spot every day for it to seem real. She was wearing a light gray tank top with small black Japanese writing in the top left corner, dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces, fingerless gloves, her right one black and her left one white (her way of knowing her left and right) and a black leather jacket with purple trim when it's cold outside. She also has a locket in the shape of a heart that has pictures of her mom and dad in it.

"Since when did you get here, Gin?" Frieda asked

"When that old garbage man died" the girl known as Gin, giggled

"It's getting late, we better sleep" Morgana said and goes to her bedroom

"Tomorrow is a big day for you" Blaze said

"Your bedroom was upstairs, turn left, then right and another right and your there" Nadia left and was followed by everyone.

* * *

The next day, everyone went downstairs and ate breakfast.

"My name is Stella, nice to meet you" a girl with bright green eyes and long brownish-black hair with lime green tips. Her side bangs are also lime green. She is also very pale. She wears a lot of thick black eyeliner. She also has a silver hoop nose ring. She was wearing a black leather skirt with laces on the side and knee high black boots with a cheetah print halter. For accessories, she wears a black studded dog collar, an ankh necklace, a studded bracelet on her left hand and a silver bracelet with the eye of Horus on her right.

"and my name is Brandy" a lightly olive skin tone girl with brandy wine colored eyes. Her features are small and delicate, she has very fragile joints. She's of average height, skinny but a bit rounded/soft. Her collar bone is very prominent. She was wearing a denim cut off short-shorts with a white tank and cowboy boots. She accessorizes with quirky, colourful things such as stacks of rainbow bangles.

"Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Mizuki" a 5ft 4 girl with milky white skin said. She has an inverted triangle shaped body, chocolate brown hair that reaches her lower back that she dip dyed with part of her hair lavander and the rest of her hair dark violet and bangs that are just barely swept away from her crimson colored eyes. she has a hidden birthmark on her back that has the bland shape of a skull in the center of a circle though she tries to hide it at all times. She was wearing a purple tank top underneath a turquoise one shoulder tank top with gray unkown writing in the center, along with dark blue denim jean shorts with a gray band around her left leg and navy blue combat boots with white laces. she also wears a black siked choker necklace thats attached to a chain that holds a skull necklace and various other necklaces, gray fingerless gloves with a pink vertical stripe going down the center, on her left hand she wears silver spiked brass knuckles and on her right hand, a skull ring and on her left ear she has two spiked hoop earrings.

After they finished breakfast, everyone went outside to the field wearing their training outfits. Ninel was wearing a black tank top with a yellow sleeveless hoodie sweater over with with a matching pair of yellow sweatpants on. Plus she also wears a black and white basketball sneakers on. She was wearing a gold pendant with a black Fleur De Lys charm with a yellow diamond center that was shaped into an amaryllis flower. Ninel's black shoulder length hair was pulled in a side ponytail.

Frieda was wearing a simple white top with a pink mini vest-like jacket. She also wears red fingerless gloves, denim blue shorts above the knees, and black and white sneakers. She wears a necklace charm that has a picture of her as a child. Her hair is tied in a ponytail and she only wears lip gloss as makeup.

Brandy was wearing a black crop tank that cuts off just below her bust. She wears khaki camo pants secured with a thick black belt and lace up combat boots. With that, she'll wear a black headband and her hair is in a high pony.

Nadia was wearing a blue crop hoodie that has silver fur trimming, white shirt, soft blue boy-shorts with a silver waistband and a little bow. Her shoes are blue heels with silver socks

Blaze was wearing a red training singlet with black shorts and black combat boots, also red weighted half-finger gloves and her hair tied back into a small ponytail leaving bits to hang over her face

Crystal was wearing a black zipped up jacket, black shorts, knee high white socks and a black converse. Two parts of her hair from the front and pin it in the back using a light blue pin

Elizabeth was wearing dark blue tank top with greyish denim jeans, gray fingerless gloves, white and dark blue sneakers, dark blue sapphire small heart shaped earrings and her trademark platinum necklace with a sapphire heart shaped pendant that she never takes off. Her make up consists just black eyeliners and pale pink lip gloss. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail with a gray baseball cap.

Morgana was wearing a blue tanktop that goes above her navel covered by a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans with blue converse, her blue belt and blue fingerless glove on her right hand

Stella was wearing a lime green tank top with black shorts while Gin was wearing a turquoise tank top with a yellow stripe down the center, along with black knee length sweat pants and a pair of white cross trainers. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail and Mizuki was wearing a dark pink tank top with lighter pink stripes down the side. She also has black yoga pants that are rolled up to her knees. Along with a pair of white cross trainers. Her hair is tied into a low side ponytail.

"Okay, to be one of us, you need to be strong, so let's began our training" Stella said and began to run around the headquarters

"And the more you train, the stronger you get" Ninel said and followed Stella and was followed by the rest

"We're going to run around the headquarters, you coming?" Mizuki asked

Elizabeth hesitated and finally nodded and ran around the headquarters with the others

* * *

**I'm goig to end the chapter here**

**I hope you like this chapter**

**R&R**


	5. The second note(Sorry!)

This is not a romance story, but still I need to know Nadia, Morgana, Frieda, Stella, Brandy, Ninel, Gin, Mizuki, Elizabeth and Blaze's crush. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 3 is posted**

**Hope you like this chapter and I do not own MFB**

* * *

"Nice, I think you're improving" Morgana said

"Thank you"Elizabeth said

"Let's have lunch, I'm starving" Mizuki said

"I don't think so" A voice said. It belongs to a girl with shoulder length shiny straight cobalt black hair which is tied up in a high ponytail which shows her tattoo. Her eyes are pure black with some flakes of golden. Her skin is really pale and bloodless like a vampire. She has an hourglass figure. There is a tattoo in her neck of a flying bird with the words 'Believe in yourself' curved under it.

"Uhhh, we need to say that together Dia" A girl with cocoa colored skin and resembles a lot like her twin sister, Zakia. During the day, though, her eyes are blue-grey and her hair is cerulean blue. During the night, her hair and eyes are silver. Her hair is a lot like a boy's: short, messy, and slightly spikey with bangs covering her right eye which is blind. She has a scar on the right side of her face near her temple. On the back of her left shoulder is a fourteen pointed star birthmark and from her right shoulder blade to her left hip is a long, jagged scar. She is often mistaken as a male. She was wearing a dark grey, baggy shirt with a skull and cross bones that had flaming eyes and her black jeans were ripped and faded with a silver chain belt. Her black leather jacket reached her hips and her black combat boots reached under her knees that had silver studs on the toes and heels. Her black fingerless gloves had silver studs around the wrist and her bladers belt was black and silver. She has a black choker with a skull and cross bones charm.

"Calm down Leanna" her twin sister, Zakia said. Zakia has cocoa colored skin. During the day, her eyes are dark gold and her hair, always in a ponytail, is a lighter shade of gold. During the night, her appearance naturally changes into blue-grey eyes and purple-pink hair. Her hair reaches her waist when in a ponytail. At the back of her right shoulder is a birthmark the shape of a pair of gazelle horns and three leaves in between. She wears a peach colored blouse and matching peach shorts that ends mid-thigh. Over it, she wears a brown coat like what business women wear that stops at her knees and is left unbuttoned. Her boots have slight heels and reaches her ankles. Her glasses are black rimmed and square shaped. Her brown and green bladers belt is strapped on the back of her sides. Zakia's gold necklace has a charm of a green leaf.

"What are you doing here Fei Li?" Ninel asked

"We're here to deliver cookies" the girl known as Fei li said sarcastically. The seventeen year old Chinese blader has fair colored skin like her older brother and she has emerald green colored eyes. Fei has elbow length black hair that she ties in a side plait majority of times, but she also ties her hair in a loose ponytail on rare occasions. She stands about 5'9" and weighs in a good 132 pounds, but she also a slightly muscular body build with a nice hourglass shaped body. She wears a dark yellow silk tieneck halter dress (with a Mandarin-style collar) that reaches up to her knees. The dress also has a light purple floral design on the entire dress. She also wears a pair of dark yellow knee length leather boots on and light purple fingerless gloves on.

"Why are you here?" Crystal asked

"Like Fei Li said, we're here to deliver cookies" Valerie said sweetly

"Don't try our patience" Morgana threatened

"Fine, we're here to deliver cookies, right Souseki?" A girl said. The girl has creamy pale skin, chocolate brown hair that reaches to her thighs, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a neon green sleeved blouse, a black plaid knee skirt, a neon green belt, white tights, and black ankle boots

"Good one Suiseki" A girl that looks very similar to the girl named with chocolate brown, shoulder length hair, creamy pale skin, and emerald green eyes. She wears a neon blue sleeved blouse, black knee shorts, a neon blue belt, white tights, and black ankle boots.

"That's it!" Gin yelled, "Hurricane Crash!"

"Hurricane's Block!" Souseki yelled

"Aqua Tempest!" Brandy yelled

"Shadow Passage!" Kuri yelled and disappeared. She reappeared behind Kuri

"Brandy watch out!" Ninel shouted

"I'm not finished with you!" Fei Li yelled, " Thorn Whip!"

"Aqua Shield!" Ninel yelled

"Fire Wall!" Mizuki yelled and protects Brandy, "I can't hold it much longer, I need help!"

Everyone was busy fighting the Annihilation Fatality Clan, that they missed lunch time and was fighting with their remaining energy

"Ultimate Lightning!" Diamante yelled and attacked Stella. Stella didn't dodge it on time and was badly injured

"Stella!" Everyone yelled

"Elizabeth, come on, you can do it!" Crystal said

"Your our only hope of winning this fight" Nadia said

"You can do it!" Ninel said

Elizabeth sighed and yelled, "Ice Blast!"

The attack hits Kuri and Kuri was left unconsious

"Kuri!" the Annihilation Fatality members yelled and went over to the unconsious Kuri

"We're going to settle the score next time!" Leanna said and opened up a portal for the others

"Good job Elizabeth!" Morgana praised Elizabeth

"Let's just heal Stella" Freida said who was beside Stella

"Let me," Ninel said, "Rejuvenating Mist" Ninel whispered

"Thanks, I owe you one" Stella said

"No, thanks to Elizabeth, we survived" Ninel said smiling brightly

"I owe you one too" Stella said to Elizabeth

"Let's just get lunch" Gin said

"Agree" Mizuki said

"Finally, you finished battle that Clan" a voice said when they all got inside the headquarters

"You?" Elizabeth asked

Blaze comes out of the kitchen holding eleven plates and asked, "Hey, what do you guys want for lun...ch" Blaze dropped the eleven plates

"Ugh, not another fight" Morgana said and buried her face in her hands

* * *

**The chapter ends here :( sorry**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**R&R **


End file.
